Whose Crying Now?
by PixxiKassumii
Summary: She never knew that finding Larry with another girl would be the best thing that happened to her...R


A/N: Yep. So another Kahmunrah/Amelia story…I am aware that they are made of wax; however, in this story (and my mind) they are normal human beings…sort of.

Disclaimer: *Sniffles* I don't own Night at the Museum, or any of the characters….

R&R please =)

_There he was. My Larry, the one who brought me on the adventure of a lifetime, his arms wrapped around her…Tess. God, I hate the name. They're kissing. _

_I came to New York, just to see him. Without her, but I guess he doesn't care. It's like he doesn't care about me. I thought what we had was special. That he liked me…I guess not._

_Now I'm on my way home. Back to the Smithsonian. Alone. My heart is broken, my temper flaring. When I get back, they will see me, depressed and ashamed..._

Amelia arrived in D.C. around eleven. It was evident that she had been crying, but she tried to not let it show. She parked her plane, and suffered glances from everyone in the air and space. They looked at her as if she were a zombie walking; not like she normally is, bubbly and energetic. No, this Amelia wasn't her.

She wanted to get away from them all. Deciding to take a walk around the museum seemed like a good idea. After rounding the corner, she saw the painting that she and Larry had gone into, together. Tears welled up in her eyes, as she tried to stop them. She ran from the room, seeing reminder after reminder of their time together.

She screamed, very loudly, as she walked into a new room. Eyes fell upon her as soon as she entered. Ivan the terrible, Napoleon Bonaparte, Al Capone, and Kahmunrah, sat at a table, playing some sort of card game. Amelia looked at them with embarrassment, "I'm so sorry"

Amelia fled the room as quickly as possible, leaving the four men to look at each other in confusion. "Wasn't that Mr. Daley's friend?" Ivan spoke. They went back to playing there card game. Kahmunrah was thinking, and soon got up from the table and left the room.

"Where's he going?" Napoleon asked. To which the others replied with just a shrug of their shoulders.

Where was he going? Kahmunrah admired her while she was with Larry Daley, and always found something intriguing with her. But what was he doing? She didn't like him…she despised him actually. All he knew is that she was crying, and he wanted to help her in some way. But how?

She was sitting on a bench a couple rooms away, crying, no sobbing, letting it all go. She thought about everything, and how it all was coming apart. Tonight of all nights… Soon she heard footsteps, and looked up, wiping her tears away. He was coming down the hall, and he looked like he was thinking about something. And he was.

She let her face rest in her hands. She didn't want him to see her like this. He walked up and sat next to her. He tried to find the right words, the ones that wouldn't upset her more. But he couldn't, so they sat there in silence for the next few minutes.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Kahmunrah asked quietly. She looked up slowly, and shook her head. "What happened?" She just let out another sob. "Amelia?" he brought his hand to her chin, and made her look at him. "I am sure that whatever happened, it will all be okay…"

"I'm not…" she sighed. She looked into his eyes, dark and mysterious. They had seen so much, and they had strength and courage, and she couldn't look away. She studied his face for a few moments, she liked it. There was no denying it…

"What?" he asked slowly.

She sighed, and looked away. "Tess." Was all she said, but it said so much. Kahmunrah immediately knew what she was talking about. "Tess." She said again.

Without warning, he cupped her chin again, but this time he kissed her. She seemed shocked by this action, and pulled away. Confusion ran through her mind and his also. "I am sorry, Miss Amelia." Kahmunrah stood up and started down the hall.

"Wait!" Amelia got up and trailed Kahmunrah down the long hallway. "Please! Stop!"

"I don't know what came over me and I apologize." He was about to leave again, when she grabbed his arm.

"No need to apologize, Mr. Egypt." She laughed as she pulled him into a kiss. Amelia pulled away and smiled, "I want you…"

And with that, he pulled her hips to his, and crushed his lips against hers. She pursed her lips slightly and he took that opportunity to slide his tongue inside. He explored every inch of her mouth, like he would never see her again. He wanted to make this memory last forever. She ran her hands up his chest, like snakes, and they slithered around his neck. His hands moved down her back and down to her butt. Squeezing a little made Amelia moan, and that turned him on a little bit more.

Kahmunrah slid her jacket off, and ran his hands under her shirt. He moved his hands gracefully as she flinched with every touch. He was loving the effect he had on her. He moved to bring her straps down, but she stopped him, "What?"

"We can't do it here…"

"I thought you liked adventure, Miss Earhart."


End file.
